In component mounters, since it is necessary to exchange nozzles that pick up a component which is supplied by a feeder according to the type (size, shape, and the like) of the component, a nozzle station (nozzle storage location) in which multiple nozzles for exchange are arranged is installed inside the component mounter, and a mounting head of the component mounter is moved above the nozzle station in order to perform nozzle exchange. In conventional nozzle stations, since multiple nozzles are arranged lined up in a planar manner in one row or multiple rows, there are demerits in that when the number of nozzles which are arranged becomes great, the area of the nozzle station becomes large, meaning the size of the component mounter needs to be increased, and the distance over which the mounting head is moved in XY directions (horizontal directions) above the nozzle station during the nozzle exchange becomes long, meaning the work efficiency of nozzle exchange is reduced.
Therefore, in PTL 1 (JP-A-2004-158640), multiple nozzles are detachably held and arranged radially on a rotary nozzle station (a hexagonal nozzle holder); the rotary nozzle station is configured to rotate vertically with the center thereof facing horizontally, and, during nozzle exchange, the rotary nozzle station is rotated vertically such that the nozzle which is positioned on a topmost portion of the rotary nozzle station is held by a mounting head of a component mounter.
In PTL 2 (Japanese Patent No. 4031107), a nozzle station in which multiple nozzles are arranged in one row is set, in a detachable manner, in a vacant space of a feeder setting section of a component mounter, and a mounting head of the component mounter is moved above the nozzle station to perform nozzle exchange.